LO ÚNICO QUE ODIO?
by RubbyMoon-chang-Sly
Summary: Soy terrible para esto... pero prometo q la historia es mejor xd Asi que, D&Hr, oneshot... Solo dime, ¿cómo lo hiciste, Hermione Jane Granger?... leanlo! xddd


Todo esto no me pertenece, sino a J. K. Rowling.

Las oraciones con guión al principio, son las palabras de los personajes. Y las frases entre comillas, son fragmentos de un poema mío.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

En la desierta biblioteca de Hogwarts, sumergida entre enormes pilas de libros y apuntes de Aritmancia y Runas antiguas, se encontraba la "más brillante alumna del colegio". Lejos de estar concentrada en sus estudios, Hermione mantenía la vista fija en el libro abierto frente a sí, absorta en sus pensamientos, víctima de una batalla de sentimientos y creciente confusión que se desarrollaba en su interior.

Desde hacía ya varios días, los recuerdos de un rubio arrogante, egocéntrico, déspota, presumido, pero indiscutiblemente atractivo, la perseguían a cada momento y se hacían cada vez más indispensables, aunque de los más hirientes se tratase…

"Odio lo que siento y no puedo evitar,  
quisiera, tal vez, poder despertar,  
de este sueño que nunca será realidad."

-¿Por qué me pasa esto... a mi?, toda mi vida imaginé a Ron como el chico de mis sueños...  
¡Aunque a veces se comportase como un estúpido!. Pero... ¿Draco Malfoy? ¡idiota, mil veces idiota... ¿No podía ser nadie más que el, ¿verdad?...

"Odio no tenerte y no poderte olvidar,  
odio lo que siento y ya no puedo callar…"

-Y lo peor.... se que es imposible, nunca pensé que podía ser tan estúpida. Enamorarme de alguien con quien lo único que me une es el "odio"...

-¿Odio?, ¡demonios!, ¡si ni siquiera se lo que me pasa!  
…como si de repente la tormenta de sentimientos que la embargaba se hiciera visible,  
Una voz familiar, burlona, típicamente slithering la arrancó, quizás demasiado pronto, de sus dulces ensoñaciones...

-¡Ehhh Granger!, ¿dónde están el Cara rajada Potter y la comadreja?  
¿Es que ya se aburrieron de la sangre sucia sabelotodo?. Se tensó, incapaz de ocultar su repentino nerviosismo, apretó la pluma que tenía entre los dedos y sus nudillos empalidecieron por el esfuerzo.

Inspiró profundamente, y finalmente, levantó la mirada. Ahí estaba; tan perfecto e increíble, y a la vez tan odiado como siempre... como nunca.

Su mirada se perdió, sin poder evitarlo, en aquellas profundidades grises como el mercurio y tan frías e inexpresivas como un mar de hielo…

"…odio el sol porque ya no lo veo brillar,  
y los días en que no estás, porque me pierdo en la soledad…"

-¿Qué haces?- Se cuestionó, incapaz de apartar la mirada de esos ojos que la hipnotizaban- Es Malfoy... y se odian ¿Lo recuerdas? ¡Se supone que eres la chica racional, piensa!.-se reprendió mentalmente, intentando luchar por una batalla que ya daba por perdida.

"Odio tu nombre, que recuerdo cada día al despertar,  
tu imagen porque me condena a sonreír  
amo tu rostro y tu perfecta sonrisa,  
pero odio verte porque estás lejos de mi…"

-¡Hey!, ¿qué miras, sangre sucia?. ¿Te has.... enamorado de mí?. Mmm no... ni lo sueñes, jamás tocaría a una impura... por más bonita que puedas ser.-le dirigió una mirada del más profundo desprecio, que Hermione no pudo sostener, por lo que volvió la vista a sus libros avergonzada y dolida.

-¿De qué te extrañas?-se dijo-No hay sorpresas... no va a cambiar, y por tu bien será mejor que uses la cabeza.- Las lágrimas pugnaban por salir de sus ojos y reuniendo la mayor entereza posible replicó…

"…odio tus labios porque no me tocan,  
tus ojos cuando no me miran  
me matan las palabras que salen de tu boca  
y cada minuto que permaneces fuera de mi vida."

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy? ¿Es que no tienes nada más productivo que hacer, que molestar?. Si has venido para ello... gastas tu valioso tiempo, no me importan ni tu, ni tus... –originales- palabras... ¡Piérdete! A pesar del esfuerzo, la voz le tembló peligrosamente con las últimas palabras.

-Excelente Granger, excelente ¡muy buen papel!... sangre sucia.- Exclamó Draco con un gesto de burla -Pero no te gastes, se que no puedes resistirte a mi...  
-¿Será que el pobretón Weasley no es suficiente para ti?

"Odio mis ilusiones porque solo me lastiman,  
quisiera olvidar... porque no me quedan lágrimas para llorar  
y tu mirada tan distante y fría..."

-¡Contrólate!-se dijo comenzando a desesperar-Hermione, sabes como es y que quiere que te enfades. ¡Ignóralo!, pero.... –"¿Cómo puede ser tan condenadamente... perfecto?"  
-No puedo creer que sea este el verdadero Draco. Es una persona, tiene que sentir, sufrir, tener corazón... no lo se, ¡algo!-se repetía mientras luchaba por sostenerle aquella intimidante mirada.

"…duele escucharte y no ser yo a quien le hables,  
odio querer, y no poder hablarte,  
odio tus palabras porque no son mías,  
y las mías... porque perdieron todo signo de alegría…"

-¿Por qué no puedo pensar en nada más? ¡Lo que daría por que al menos no fuera tan duro Conmigo! -¿Qué hice para merecer esto...? ¡Vamos, que ahora va a ser mi culpa haberme enamorado... Dios, ¿por qué es tan difícil?, no se qué hacer. Estoy segura de que el no es así, ¡es... tiene que ser culpa de su padre!

Un pesado silencio calló sobre ambos; Draco se mantuvo imperturbable, disfrutando enormemente de la imagen que se ofrecía ante sus ojos.  
En cambio, una temblorosa castaña se debatía entre darse por vencida, dejar que las lágrimas y lo que sentía emergieran, o descargar toda la ira que acumulaba, en el rubio de sus sueños.

Sus mejillas se fueron tiñendo de rojo, mitad por la furia, mitad por la vergüenza; mientras que en los labios del ojigrís, se formaba lentamente una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Quisiera mostrarte  
que en vos está mi vida,  
pero es inútil una palabra escrita…  
ni vasta la Luna para mostrar lo que siento."

Tras aquella máscara de duro desprecio e indiferencia, los pensamientos del príncipe de slythering, se veían asaltados por la imagen de una castaña de ojos cálidos, inteligentes, tristes... una castaña que sufría los golpes de sus propias palabras, esos puñales que marcaban a fuego el abismo que los separaba.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió al imaginarla en sus brazos; al imaginarse pudiendo consolarla, pudiendo abrir su corazón y desarmar esa máscara de hielo, poder gritar por fin que todo aquello que anunciaba y proclamaba no era cierto, no lo creía… ni podía sostener esas absurdas ideas, y convivir con el conocimiento de estar destrozando las ilusiones, sueños y sentimientos... de Hermione Granger.  
No pedía perdón, porque no tenía el valor siquiera para intentarlo.... sabía que no lo merecía, después de todo lo que le dijo e hizo, desde el momento en que sus vidas se cruzaron...

-¿Cómo fue que me enamoré?, ¿puede estarme pasando esto, o solo es un mal sueño?- Las preguntas le surgían una tras otra, pero para ninguna de ellas tenía respuesta.

-¿Qué ocurre, ratón de biblioteca?, ¿te quedaste sin palabras?, o es que no puedes admirarme y hablar a la vez-

"Deseo explicarte  
que sin vos, mi vida es oscuridad y silencio,  
pero es inexplicable, no me alcanza el tiempo  
solo lejos de ti los minutos son eternos…"

-Si tan solo encontrara la forma de llegar a el… hacerle ver lo que siento, comprobar que es una persona normal… ¡Que tiene sentimientos!- Se regañó internamente por pensar en cosas tan improbables, pero lo que más dolió fue no poder enfrentar lo que le pasaba.

-¡Mierda, Hermione... pudiste sortear montones de pruebas y obstáculos más complicados, y te supera un estúpido enamoramiento!

Con esperanzas inexplicablemente renovadas, levantó la vista....  
Se sorprendió al no ver al slithering que hasta entonces había permanecido frente a ella. Pero mayor fue la alarma al girar el rostro y ver al rubio a unos pocos centímetros, observándola con intensidad.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó, al tiempo que un repentino temor la invadía.  
Misteriosamente, el rubio no contestó; en cambio, se llevó un dedo a los labios, exigiéndole silencio.  
Ya lo conocía, y por experiencias pasadas prefería mantenerse alejada. apartó la silla y se puso de pie de un salto, enfrentándolo.

Una sonrisa de plena satisfacción se dibujó deliciosamente en los labios de Draco Malfoy. Y la chica se reprendió mentalmente por dejar escapar una débil sonrisita al contemplarlo con fascinación. .

"Odio mis lágrimas, porque anulan mis pensamientos  
ver tu reflejo en el mar de mis sueños  
y el papel que contiene este secreto."

-¿Asustada, Granger?- sugirió el rubio emitiendo una risa suave.  
Esto fue demasiado para la castaña... que explotó...

-¿Por qué eres así, Malfoy?, ¿qué hice para tener que soportar tus insultos a cada segundo de tu maldita vida?...-ya nada le importaba; ni la imagen que quedara de ella, ni cómo se lo tomaría. No sabía como enfrentarse a esta sensación desconocida, y que ahora no podía controlar; pero ya estaba hecho.

Un gesto de muda incredulidad se dibujó en el rostro del ojigrís, tras estas últimas palabras; sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, y aunque prefirió ignorarlo, la castaña pudo vislumbrar en ellos, una mezcla de sentimientos difícil de definir... un fugaz destello de emociones, que el chico no logró ocultar. A este, sucedió una nueva sonrisa malévola.

En un rápido movimiento, eliminó el espacio que los separaba. Con una mano la tomó por la cintura y con la otra cubrió su boca para evitar que gritara y los delatara. Esto desató un súbito pánico en la griffindor, que comenzó a temblar descontroladamente.

Moría por estar ahí, y a la vez sabía que no estaba bien, se odiaban, nada bueno podía salir de aquello, sobre todo, porque quien la tenía era.... Draco -mortífago en potencia y enemigo de los sangre sucia- Malfoy... pero para ella, ya no importaba nada más que aquellos ojos que parecían de plata, aquellos labios tan exquisitos, la sonrisa única, misteriosa…, de la que solo la serpiente era capaz y ese cuerpo, tan fuerte, perfecto y prohibido a la vez.

Casi sin fuerzas, intentó alejarlo, pero fue en vano; el Slythering era mucho más fuerte y ella era en aquel momento, incapaz de reaccionar ni pensar en nada.

-Déjame, por favor…- susurró derramando lágrimas que se tornaron incontenibles. Su corazón se encogió al sentirla frágil y temblorosa en sus brazos, y se sintió dominado por un furioso deseo de retroceder el tiempo y jurarle... que nada de esto la tocaría, nada de esto la haría sufrir...  
-¿Por qué...?- preguntó él disfrutando la reacción de la chica- ¿Por qué no me alejas tu... si eso es lo que quieres?, ¿o a caso te gusta?

-Malfoy ¿Po.. por qué no puedes, simplemente, irte y dejarme en paz? ¿te hace feliz complicarle la vida a todo el que no te agrada?-preguntó, intentando fingir una voz firme y severa; intento en el cual fracasó estrepitosamente.

Y es que Draco Malfoy, anulaba todos sus sentidos, lograba destruir con una sola mirada, todos sus esquemas de chica estricta y racional...

Ese cuerpo tan perfecto, esos ojos tan misteriosos, su aroma a menta, y su carácter, que aunque odioso, lo hacía a su pesar, endiabladamente atractivo. Su cercanía la intimidaba, todo su cuerpo quedaba paralizado, e incapaz de huir de aquellos brazos, se limitaba a disfrutar aquel milagro peligrosamente inexplicable.

En el gesto mas inesperado en aquella guerra tan desequilibrada y peculiar, sus súplicas desesperadas, paradójicamente, cada vez menos convincentes, fueron interrumpidas por una maravillosa sensación surgida de Merlín sabe donde...

Las manos del rubio se deslizaron ágilmente hacia la cintura de la chica, abrazándola firme, pero dulcemente, acercándola a su tibio cuerpo, y repartiendo rápidas y sutiles caricias.

Aún desconcertada, abrió la boca para increpar a su compañero, incapaz de dar crédito a lo que ante sí se estaba desplegando. ...sus frágiles palabras quedaron ahogadas por los labios más dulces jamás probados.... por el paraíso perfecto, nunca antes alcanzado.

Mientras Hermione no salía de su estupor y asombro, e inexplicable sensación de placer; el rubio solo fue capaz de emitir unas casi imperceptibles y confusas palabras...

-Solo dime… ¿cómo lo hiciste, Hermione Jane Granger?  
Pronunció el chico tembloroso, rozando con su aliento el cuello de la Griffindor, que lo miraba con los ojos brillosos por las nuevas lágrimas contenidas.

Acallando su conciencia, sin importar ya el peligro; recuperando el control de su cuerpo, llevó sus brazos al cuello del rubio, que la sintió relajarse... rompiendo toda defensa que hasta hoy la mantuvo a salvo de él, entregándose a ese instante para el que solo existían... ellos dos. Enrredó sus dedos en el cabello de Draco, y sus labios se fundieron en una exigente y apasionada lucha llena de significados. Un beso único, profundo, y lleno de amor, pasión, deseo... sentimientos hasta hoy inconscientes, y peligrosos, cuyos protagonistas ya no pudieron ni quisieron mantener bajo control.

Un beso especial... minutos, o quizás segundos, en los que el tiempo pareció suspendido; instantes insignificantes en la inmensidad del mundo empeñado en separarlos; pero que para ellos será, desde hoy y para siempre, la prueba de un sueño realizado, indestructible y eterno.

"Me aterra reconocer  
que lo único que odié es que no te odio,  
que lo único que odié,  
es que no te tengo.  
Y que en ningún rincón del universo puedo escapar de este hermoso sueño."

*... FIN ...*

Creo que esto no es más que un antojo de corregir un fic ya conocido… jaja

Lamento no haber continuado hasta ahora "Broken inside"… pero para hacerla mal, preferí no hacerla…. Aunque no descarto terminarla.

En fin, si alguien cede ante la curiosidad y lo lee,

Gracias por leer y que lo disfruten!

RubbyMoon_chang_Sly


End file.
